1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
Recently, typically for information equipment such as personal computers, cellular phones, and household game machines, graphical user interfaces (to be referred to as GUIs hereinafter) are widely adopted which allow application software to execute various information processing when icons displayed on a display are selected with a pointing device (such as a mouse or a touch panel).
As an operation typically used for selecting an icon displayed on a display by a GUI, for example, a method is known which clicks (taps) on the position of a desired icon to be selected to select the icon. Another known method is to drag a rectangular area so as to overlap a plurality of desired icons to be selected, thereby selecting the plurality of icons.
Such icon selection methods adopted for GUIs may be also applied to image processing apparatuses. Accordingly, for example, with regard to objects such as pictures, geometric figures, and symbols shown in an image to be processed by an image processing apparatus, it is possible to select an object that overlaps in position with a user-indicated position.